superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Mouse: Mickey and the Culture Clash Credits (2001)
Executive Producers Roberts Gannaway Tony Craig Producer Melinda Rediger Directed by Tony Craig Roberts Gannaway Supervising Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell House of Mouse Written by Kevin D. Campbell "Mickey's Piano Lesson" Written by Thomas Hart "Dance of the Goofys" Written by Roberts Gannaway Maestro Minnie Written by Elizabeth Stonecipher Art Director Mike Moon Storyboard Supervisor Rick Schneider With the Voice Talents of Wayne Allwine Jodi Benson Robby Benson Corey Burton Bill Farmer Maurice LaMarche Rod Roddy Kevin Schon Russi Taylor April Winchell Dialogue Director Robert Gannaway Voice Casting Director Jamie Thomason Storyboard Cynthia Petrovic Paul Fisher Thomas Bernardo Robert Griggs Garrett Ho Todd Kurosawa Robert McKnight Lyndon Ruddy Additional Storyboard by Calvin Suggs Robert Griffith Rebecca Shen Supervising Timing Director Donovan Cook Timing Directors Bob Treat Kevin Petrilak Bob Zamboni Character Design Kexx Singleton Dana Landsberg Character Clean-Up Calvin Suggs Key Layout Design Michael Van Cleave Alexander McCrae Brian Woods Simon Rodgers Mike Moon Prop Design Bruce Berkey Jason Hulst Ernesto Guanlao Calvin Suggs Key Background Painters Sy Thomas Christopher Roszak Color Key Stylists Suzette Darling Tracey Jones Marta Glodkowska Associate Producer Larry Johnson Production Manager Mark Karafilis Overseas Director Greg Hill Continuity Coordinators Marina Cappas Merle Welton Robin Police Technical Director Michael Tyau Assistant Technical Director Charles Lyons BG Key Color Correction David DiMatteo Adam Chase "Rockin' at the House of Mouse" Written and Performed by Brian Setzler House of Mouse Score by Mike Tavera "Minnie's Yoo Hoo" Music and Lyrics by Walt Disney and Carl Stalling Performed by Wayne Allwine "Mickey's Piano Lesson" "Dance of the Goofys" Maestro Minnie Music by Stephen James Taylor Animation Production by Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors Colin Baker Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors Levy Vergara Rosauro Dela Vega Animation Supervisors Romy Garcia Dante Calemente Assistant Animation Supervisors Jolan Calibuso Nowell Villano Background Supervisors Roberto Angeles Alex Leal Clean-Up/IB Supervisor Norman Baculi Digital Supervisor Jonathan Tinsay Production Manager Weng Agrusa Animation Rolando Angleo Edwin Arcena Ric Bernardo Joseph Balderas Lester Cabarles Jerome Co Joselito Cruz Rolando Defino Jocelyn Diaz Noel Domingo Rosalie Estacio Edelson Eugenio Alexander Ferrarez Akiblas Flores Annabelle Galvez Noriel Israel Don Juan Robert Ocon Homer Panlaqui Manuel Pascual Jojo Reynun Warren Romero Edwin Santiago Rommel Santiago Evangelina Soriano Lorna Sun Francis Tan Denis Tomacruz Serafin Balnaja Ted Camahalan Sanny De Ramos Cynthia Javier Willy Leonardo Nats Miranda Rey Morano Oliver Regoniel Raul Santos Arthur Tolentino Rogel Venturanza Technical Director Donato Vytiaco Compositors Valman Agapito Sol Cruz Dexter Alpis Allan Dayaoun Jamjes Arboleda Maricar Dris Bong Barrios Juliet Igancio Michael Bersabal Julius Legaspi Ann Carreon Michelle Leviste Melvin Carreon Nestor Marasogan James Trinadad Painters Jane Cabrera Charina Mabalot Tony Cardiente Jocelyn Pangan Pisen Cayabyb Esperanza Pasana Alona De Leon Marilyn Pasana Doris DeSiderio Michael Salingdong Louis Durian Marifee Sarmiento Mikee Icaro Michelle Tan Color Stylists Nelia Erni Milagros Baylon Maria Christina Fernandez Scanners Jonathan Cu Gilbert Lantion Socorro Rey Romeo Calenzuela Redentor Punzalan Supervising Film Editor Monte Bramer First Assistant Film Editor Andrew Sorcini Animatic Editors Joseph Molinari Greg Nelson Scanner Christopher Gresham Track Reading Brad Carow Skip Craig Post Production Manager Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor Mark Bollinger Dubbing Supervisors Christopher Longo Ken Miller Post Production Coordinator Ken Poteat Production Coordinators Christopher Collins Joann Estoesta Chad Infranca Janelle Momary Production Associate Marc Silver Production Accountant Richard Honig Talent Coordinator Lisa Schaffer Script Coordinators Leona Jernigan Kellie Lauhon Supervising Sound Editors Michael Gollom Sound Editors Bill Kean, M.P.S.E. Otis Van Osten Supervising Music Editor Liz Lachman Music & Dialogue Editor Jason Oliver Re-Recording Mixers Michael Jiron Allen Stone On-Line Editor Keith Cook This project is the result of many creative people at The Walt Disney Company. The cooperation of the Animation Department is particularly appreciated. Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. © 2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:End Credits Category:Toon Disney Category:Disney Channel